


Baby We're Falling Apart

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Military!AU [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, American characters, Asthma attack, Breakups, F/M, Girl Direction, Makeups, Military Harry, Older Harry, Younger Louis, girl liam, girl louis, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home and Louis is beyond happy until things slowly start falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby We're Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me so long and for that I'm sorry! I hope you guys still like this series and like how it's going. I've had such bad writers block but then I got my groove back when I wrote a complete new part to my music series, except I haven't posted it because I want more then anything to put it on Wattpad first and add all the picture and gifs in the story like you can do with the new update but I can't figure out how, so if anyone knows hit me up! Maybe on Instagram or something or Wattpad which is all the same name as here. Anyways enjoy this story and let me know what you think

(Sunday July 3rd)

"I haven't heard from him in weeks and now he is saying he needs to talk to me. He's obviously breaking up with me," I whimper. I'm sat on the couch with Liam, Zayn in the chair watching and listening to us. Liam has her arms wrapped tightly around me as I try not to cry. 

"He hasn't answered your texts?" Liam asks. 

"Even on your anniversary?" Zayn checks. I nod miserably. It's getting late and I know I need to call Harry soon, but I'm trying to prolong it. He's breaking my heart and I don't know what I did wrong. Three years about to go down the drain. 

"Maybe he's just been busy! I mean, he's gone for you Lou. You shouldn't worry," Liam rubs my arm. 

"I agree with Liam. Harry loves you more then anything in this world. Just call him and see what he wants and if he happens to break your heart, I'll break his jaw," Zayn shrugs. Liam chuckles and I smile against her shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I sigh, "I guess I'll go call him."

"Go talk in our room, we will wait out here," Liam suggests. I thank them and stand, grabbing my phone from the table and heading to the room. As I close the door behind me, my phone starts to vibrate in my hand. I peak at the screen and find Harry's smiling face as it asks if I want to accept the FaceTime from him. He's going to dump me over FaceTime? This is worse than calling me! I accept it anyways and take a seat on the bed as it connects. He comes into view and my heart aches. I've missed him. He looks so good. 

"Lou! Hey baby girl," he cheers. 

"Hi," I breath out. 

"I've been looking forward to this all day! I've missed you like crazy," he explains. 

"You have?" I ask surprised. Maybe he isn't breaking up with me. 

"Of course!" He gives me a look, "sorry about my text earlier. It was short and abbreviated but I was in the middle of a meeting. I have amazing news!"

"Okay?" My heart starts to hammer in my chest. 

"I'm coming home!"

"You're coming home?" I repeat. He's coming home? 

"I'm coming home and for a whole two months! I'll be home with you for two months baby!" He cheers. 

"You're coming home!" I gasp and quickly climb off the bed. I hurry out of the room and run into the living room, clutching my phone tight. "Harry's coming home!" I exclaim. Liam and Zayn hurry to hug me and congratulate me. I have tears running down my face as I fix the phone so I can talk to Harry again. 

"You're at Zayn's?" He questions confused as he looks at the room I'm stood in. 

"I had to talk to Liam and she was here, they are both right here," I explain and flip the camera onto them. They wave excitedly and Harry chuckles calling a hello. I flip the camera back to me and head back into the room. I take a seat back on the bed and look at Harry. He's biting his lip and I know something's wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," he explains. 

"Oh, okay. Something wrong?" 

"You hang out with Zayn a lot while I'm gone."

"I hang out with Liam and Niall a lot while you're gone," I point out, "why does it matter?"

"It's weird," he shrugs. 

"Don't you trust me?" I frown. 

"Of course," he nods. 

"Zayn is also dating my best friend and I'm dating you. I don't see the problem Harry. I'm around Niall more and you don't mind," I point out. He sighs, 

"I'm just missing you, Lou. Want you all to myself," he admits. 

"You have me all to yourself Harry, always. I'm yours," I promise. 

"I love you so much sweetheart. I can't wait to hold you."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. My plane will be landing around nine tomorrow night," he explains. 

"Okay," I nod, "I'll be there waiting for you then. Probably with your mom," I add. 

"I'll call and tell her the news once I'm off with you." I nod and watch him. It's just so nice to see him. See that's he's okay. He's safe and coming home tomorrow. 

"So what's the occasion? Why are you coming home for so long?" I question. He sighs, 

"I wanted to talk about that when I get home. Not now."

"Oh," I hum, "okay that's fine I guess." Something serious then? "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby girl, I just can't wait to see you. This one's been hard." I nod in agreement. 

"Tomorrow," I smile. He smiles back,

"Tomorrow."

~*~

"Where is he? Do you see him?" I ask as I stand on my tiptoes. I hear Harry's mom chuckle and claim to not see him. Harry's plane landed a few minutes ago and I was anxious to see him. 

"I think he is coming out of that exit, Louis," she claims. I turn around and look at the other exit. She would know better than I do. 

"What's taking so long? He's always been a slow mover," I pout. I stand to look over people's heads in hopes to spot my boyfriend. "Mom," I whine, "are you sure it's this one?" I ask referring to the exit I'm staring at. The moment I see Harry, I'm rushing into his arms. 

"Hey angel." The voice was clear from behind me. I knew I was looking at the right exit the first time! I spun around and froze when I had to look down in order to see Harry. He was down on one knee, long curls pulled up into a man bun, uniform on, and a ring presented to me. "I've spent three incredible years with you Louis, and I want to turn that into hundreds of years, so if you'll have me... Will you marry me?" I was shaking as he spoke, my hands coming up to cover my mouth. I noticed that a few people had stopped to watch while Anne was recording the moment. It didn't matter though because my only focus was Harry down on one knee. Asking to marry me. I nod my head, slowly at first and then vigorously. 

"Yes," I gasp out. He smiles brightly and slides the ring onto my finger before standing up and pulling me into a kiss. The people around us cheer and I can even hear our friends and my family joining in. He must have planned this and told everyone to come and surprise me. He pulls away and grabs my cheeks, looking at me. "Hi," I smile softly and reach up to touch his hands. 

"Hi there," he smiles back before pulling me into a hug. His head ducks so he can talk in my ear. "I've missed you like crazy, baby."

"I've missed you too. Can't believe you're back for so long." 

"Wish it was longer," he sighed. 

"Me too, but I'm thankful for this." We break apart after a few more moments so he can greet his mom properly. Liam comes over to gush about the ring I haven't even properly looked at and congratulate me. She hugs me tight before my mom and dad do the same. Zayn hugs me last before Harry is stealing me away again and we walk out to his car. He tells me he is driving so I climb into the passenger side and look at my hand. The ring is extravagant. It was two layered diamonds, the biggest stood in the middle. It was beautiful. 

"Do you like it?" He asked. 

"It's beautiful, H. More than I ever needed."

"Mom helped me pick it out. She can't wait to start wedding planning with us, but don't let her pick something unless you like it."

"My family is suppose to pay for our wedding," I point out. 

"Your family can pay for whatever they want, but my mom is set on us having everything we want."

"We could do a simple wedding."

"That's not what you want. That's not what I want," he points out, "you've told me your dream wedding. You want a fairytale wedding."

"But if we have a small one then we can do a nice honeymoon," I shrug in suggestion. 

"We'll fight this out later," he smirked. He took a turn the opposite way of his house, but I didn't question it. Maybe he wants to stop somewhere. "So I didn't talk to you on our anniversary."

"You didn't," I agree. 

"I'm sorry, but I ended up getting called in and wasn't back in my hotel until the next night. I was exhausted, but anyways, my mom had a gift for you. It was a promise ring."

"Oh?"

"But I decided that I wanted to marry you now, not years from now, so I made her hold the gift."

"Ah, so you weren't mad?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I wasn't mad. I should have made that clear before hanging up. I shouldn't worry you when I'm not here."

"You shouldn't," I agree, "where are we going?" He's driving onto the highway and now I'm confused on where we could be going. 

"Just sit back and relax. Fill me in on what I've missed?"

"Oh my god!" I squealed as a bunch of things came to my head. I talk to Harry about everything. Whether it's advice or just talking shit, Harry will participate. "First, Morgan and Niall broke up-"

"Already? That didn't take long! Why?" 

"Morgan is over protective I guess. She told Niall that he wasn't allowed to hang out with me alone anymore." I liked Morgan, still do, but she was silly to think Niall would stop talking to me for her. Niall has been my best friend since we were kids. I would laugh in Harry's face if he told me I couldn't talk to Niall. 

"She was probably shocked when he chose you over her."

"Probably," I agree, "also, Lottie has a new boy. I don't like him." Harry chuckles and listens as I fill him in on everything. The car ride is long and I'm confused on where we are going, but don't mind. It's nice to be in a small space and have him talking with me. When Harry gets off at a certain exit I start to get an idea of where we are going. "Are you taking me to The Frosty Palace?" I smile brightly. He shrugs and tries to pull it off, but his smile indicates that I am correct. I only ever come here with Harry, so it's been awhile since the last time.

The restaurant isn't too crowded when we get in probably because it's so late. Harry sits next to me in the booth instead of across and we place our orders. Once the waitress walks away he turns towards me and looks at me. 

"I've got to talk to you now." I nod, 

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"I'm changing bases." Oh, that's not so bad. 

"Where?" 

"California and I won't be home for six months." Oh. 

"Six months?" I repeat in shock. He's actually leaving me for half a year? "No," I beg. He lays his hand on my thigh and rubs soothing circles with his thumb. He watches himself do so, 

"But things are different this time because now that you are graduated you can come with me."

"What?" I look at him in shock. 

"If we get married, you can live on base with me for free,” he explains and quickly follows with, “The housing is lovely, babe, really, and the only thing we have to pay for is cable and wifi. They will pay for plane rides every six months back to here and encourage starting families. So, if you want. You can come, or if this is becoming too much then I understand, but California could be good for you. I mean, it's a good place to start your acting career."

"I have to plan my wedding in two months?" 

"If you come, yes." I slap his chest, 

"Of course I'm coming!" 

"You are?" He asks surprised and looks up at me. 

"I'm done being away from you Harry. Especially when I don't have to be." He nods, 

"Okay. Wow. Okay. I thought I would of had to beg you."

"Why?" I question confused. 

"Everything is here. This is home," he points out, "you're leaving your family, my family."

"To start our own family and find our own home. Home is you Harry. I'm home when I'm with you." Harry smiles brightly and leans to press a kiss to my forehead. 

"It's settled then. You think you can handle breaking the news to both our parents?” I scoff and elbow him. He groans and grabs his injured side, pinching my thigh in retaliation. I pout and rub my irritated skin. Our waitress interrupts to give us our food. I thank her and dig in. Harry throws his arm around my shoulder and starts talking about his mission while he was away. 

~*~

“No you aren't.”

“What?” I look at my mom surprised, “mom, you can't stop me.”

“That's a horrible idea Louis. What if you break up? What if something happens to you and I can't get there? What if something happens here and you can't get here? You're on the opposite side of the continent Louis! That's a horrible idea!” I shake my head,

“It's what I want. I'm not letting him leave me again mom, not when I can go with him this time. We will work everything out. Get a bank account to put money in for emergencies, and Harry and I aren't breaking up. Did you not just watch him propose to me?” She sighs and shakes her head, wiping at her eyes. 

“It's a big change Louis. What if you miss it here?”

“Then I come home, but I won't know until I go. This is what I want right now mom, and it doesn't mean it's permanent. It's for now, just so I can be with him.”

“How are you with him? What if he gets deployed? Then you are in LA with no one. What about Niall? Have you talked to him?” I hadn't even thought about Niall. How could I leave him? He's been my best friend for years. Liam and Zayn; how could I leave them? How could Harry leave Zayn? 

“I-I need to go see Niall,” I explain quickly and grab my keys hurrying out to my car. I send a quick text that I'm on my way and that it's important. 

When I pull into the driveway it's clear that he is the only one home. I hurry up the stairs and knock. It doesn't take him long to open the door. 

“Hey Lou, everything okay?” I throw myself into his arms and he wraps me up in surprise. 

“You know I love you right?” I ask. 

“Course Lou, I love you too. What's wrong?” I sigh and tighten my arms around his neck, 

“Harry wants me to go to California with him to live at base and I said yes without thinking about you.” 

“Oh,” Niall says in surprise, “California? Wow.” 

“I-I don't think I can leave you,” I explain honestly. Leaving my family is one thing. I'll miss them, but I won't fall out of touch with them. They will make sure of that, but it's so easy to fall out of touch with friends and I don't want to lose Niall. I can't chose Harry over Niall, not for something this drastic. Not when Niall has been there for me for years. A friendship is harder to lose then a relationship, and if Harry and I ever broke up, I would regret leaving Niall for him. 

“Don't let me hold you back,” he sighed. 

“Come with me.” 

“What?” I pull away and look at him seriously,

“Come to California with us. You’ve always been into music, this could be your chance. Your parents are very supportive, I bet they will allow it, and help you.” Like Harry’s family, Niall’s is well off and have always agreed to support him and offered to help. They would help him until he gets on his feet. 

“I've never thought of California.”

“You would do great there. It's where the music industry is.”

“Louis,” he chuckled and shook his head. 

“Please,” I beg, “think about it.” He smiled sadly at me and pulled me back into a hug. 

“Everything will work out how it's suppose to.” I nod into his shoulder and he presses a kiss to my head. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~*~

“So you won't go if he doesn't?” Harry looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. I can tell he is annoyed and I'm hopeing this doesn't turn into a fight. I came over to his house this morning to talk to him about everything again. I was so quick to agree to go with him without thinking about anyone else. I have two baby siblings that I'm going to miss grow up if I leave. 

“That's not what I said,” I sigh. 

“I can't even believe that you asked him to come. That's so selfish of you.”

“I don't want to leave him! He's been there for me for as long as I can remember.”

“So you're choosing him over me?” 

“I've been choosing you over everyone else for years Harry, but this is big. This is changing everything.”

“Just yesterday you were talking about how I’m home! How it doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together! What changed?” 

“I didn't think about anyone! My family, my friends. What about Zayn? How could you just leave him?” I sigh. I love Zayn and I've known him way less longer than Harry, how is he willing to move away from him without a thought? 

“I've talked to Zayn already. Liam and him have plans and they include seeing us in California. I can't believe you are doing this to me right now.” I pouted, 

“I just don't know what to do Harry, he means a lot to me.”

“Then maybe you're marrying the wrong person,” he hissed and turned to go into his bathroom. I sniffled and wiped my running tears. 

“Will you please come back in here and talk to me?” I begged. 

“I honestly don't want to talk to you,” he called from the bathroom. 

“Harry, seriously? Stop,” I beg, “you’re making this worse.” He came from the bathroom and looked at me for a second before shaking his head, closing his eyes and groaning. 

“I wish I never met you sometimes.” I look at him in surprise, my heart breaking. 

“What?” 

“You made everything so much harder. I wanted to be in the military! I want to be, but now that you’re in the picture, it makes things harder. I have to worry about you and miss you.” 

“How could you say that to me?” The hurt moves aside as the anger takes over. “You approached me! You could have called things off at anytime! We knew what we were agreeing to and if I was holding you back then you could have said so! I worry about you every day that you aren't here, Harry, but I never dared ask if you would come home and stay because I knew that that was what you wanted! I can not believe you said that! How could you say that after getting down on one knee for me yesterday?” I stop yelling as a sob cuts me off. He grips into his hair and turns away from me. 

“I can't do this anymore Louis.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can't do this anymore!” he snapped. His voice boomed off the walls and I stepped back. Harry rarely gets mad, so it's always a bit scary when he does. “If you aren't coming with me then I don't think I can do it anymore.” I stood frozen. He was leaving me. Dumping me. 

“You’re breaking up with me?” I breath. He won't even look at me. 

“If you aren't coming with me, then I don't know what else to do.” I stood staring at his back for a minute before turning and pulling my ring from my finger. I set it carefully down on his bedside table, before hurrying out the door. I take the stairs quickly and once I reach the bottom, his mom is coming into the living room. 

“Louis,” she sighs, “he didn't mean it.” I shake my head and back away, 

“I-I'll see you soon.” She steps towards me, but I step away to the door. 

“I love you sweetie.”

“Love you too mom,” I whimper. I quickly pull the door open and shut. I realize that I left the car keys up in Harry’s room, but maybe that's for the best. I shouldn't be driving his car if we aren't together. I sniffle and wipe my nose before hurrying down the steps and jog to Niall’s house. It doesn't take long before I'm knocking on the door, out of breath from running and crying. It opens and Maura looks at me shocked. 

“Louis, sweetie?” She gasps before she turns a bit, “Niall!” She looks at me sadly as Niall comes from the kitchen and looks at me wide eyed. 

“Louis?” I sob and crash into his arms. He wraps me tight and cradles the back of my head as I sob into his neck. “What's wrong? What happened?” He whispers. I can't breath, so I can't talk and he understands that. He coos and shushes me, telling me to breath, but I can't. It hurts so much. 

“I'll start tea,” Maura tells us as she disappears back in the kitchen. 

“Niall,” I gasp out, begging as I try to get close to him, clawing at his back. I have no air in my lungs. 

“Talk to me angel, what's wrong? What can I do?” 

“I can't, I- breath, help,” I beg. I pull away and step back, fanning my face trying to take in oxygen. 

“Shit, shit Louis, are you having an attack? What can I do?” His eyes are filled with panic. I gasp and bend over a bit placing my hands on my knees. I haven't had an asthma attack in years and my only two inhalers are home and in Harry’s car. I don't know what to do. 

“I-it hurts, s-s-so bad-d,” I hiccup. He grabs my hands and holds them above my head, making me stretch. I look at him with wide eyes, worried I might pass out. 

“Breath,” he whispers, “in and out slowly angel. I'm here, focus on me. Deep breath in,” I follow his instruction, “and out.” I blow the air out and slowly breath with him. Once I finally catch my breath, three minutes later, he pulls me back into a hug. Then he walks me backwards to the couch and sits, pulling me into his lap. I curl into a ball on his chest and try to breath into his neck. He's rubbing my back softly and pressing kisses into my hair. 

“H-he brok-oke up with m-me,” I whimper. Niall’s arms wrap around me tighter, 

“What? Why?”

“I don't know,” I sniffle, “told me that he wishes we never met.” A sob catches in my throat as I swallow it down. 

“I'll fucking kill him.” I smile sadly in his neck before shaking my head. “He’ll be begging for you back in an hour. Just breath.” I nod pathetically and grip Niall’s shirt in my hand. I shut my eyes and take a few calming breaths. They catch a bit in my throat, but I manage. “We’ll drink some tea and then go lay down upstairs. Sleep for a bit.” I agree easily and when Maura walks in with tea I cradle the warm mug into me and thank her. I sit quietly with Niall, drinking our tea before he brings me upstairs. I crawl into bed with him easily, laying on his chest and putting my face in his shoulder. We always use to sleep curled into each other. He rubs my back and I fall asleep easily. 

~*~

Harry’s pov:

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I look up surprised as Zayn slams my door open. I'm sat on the end of my bed, Louis’ ring in my hand. I can't believe she left it with me. Zayn is fuming, I can tell. “Why is Niall texting me telling me that Louis is a fucking mess because you're dumb ass broke up with her?” 

“I didn't really,” I try to explain because I didn't. I was just saying that I didn't know how much longer I could do long distance. 

“She had an asthma attack because of you you asshole. It took her ten minutes to calm down without an inhaler, Niall was sure she was going to pass out. What the fuck are you thinking? How can you go from proposing to dumping her? I literally want to kill you right now.” I sigh and lay my face in my hands, feeling worse. 

“I was just mad. I didn't mean it, and I didn't dump her. She just took it that way.” I look down at her ring in my hand and shake my head. 

“You told her you regret meeting her! Do you know how shitty that was of you? She sits here, Harry, worrying about your safety- daily. She has anxiety and can't sleep because she doesn't know if you are in safe for the night. Her biggest fear is opening the front door, after someone knocked, to officers dressed in uniforms to inform her of her loss. Yet, she can talk about you with this twinkle in her eyes and a bright smile. You can see the love she has for you. How much she adores and admires you. If I asked her her future plans it always included you. Always. “Pairs, with Harry. Hawaii with Harry. A family with Harry. Harry is my future.” And then you fucking gave her hopes of a future only to destroy it not even 24 hours later? Do you know how fucking selfish that is of you? To leave her sitting at Niall's for this long, wondering why and if you are going to come get her. Why you aren't there any sooner. I saw what you being away did to her Harry and that's why I'm protecting her because yes, I know you missed her and I know you know how much she missed you, but it's different. You know she's home and safe, but she doesn't know that about you and you don't see what it does to her because she hides that from you. Doesn't want to worry you. She is the least selfish girl I have ever met Harry and I don't know what you're doing sitting here. She's done everything for you for three years and she's faithful and honest and funny and beautiful. If you let her go, I will not talk to you again because I'll be dealing with fixing her broken heart, your heart damned.” 

I let his words sink in. I should be mad because he's suppose to my best friend and he's should be taking my side, but I know he's right. I know it hurts her for me to be away, but I don't see the affect it has on her. I stood up and gripped her ring tight in my hand. 

“I'm sorry.”

“I don't need an apology Harry, just go fix this before I rearrange your balls.” I nod with a small smile before hurrying out to my car. My mom calls after me, but I ignore her. I've already left Louis waiting for an hour and a half and that's way too long. Niall lives two streets away, so I'm there quickly. I'm not surprised when Niall opens the door and looks at me with anger. 

“Please let me fix this.”

“I literally want to strangle you right now,” he hisses, “she almost passed out because of you.”

“I know,” I sigh, “Zayn already had a go at me and you can too, I promise. But after I see her. I've already let this go on for too long.” He sighed and stepped aside reluctantly,

“Your lucky I know how much she loves you and doesn't want me to kill you.” I step in and nod. He cocks his head up the stairs explaining that she's in his room. I thank him and hurry up, opening the door carefully. She's curled up on the bed, facing away from me, but I can tell she's awake by the way she is breathing. I cross the room carefully and crawl in bed, wrapping her tight. She tenses and I hear her sniffle. 

“I love you. More than I knew it was possible to love someone, and my biggest fear is hurting you. I know it's harder on you when I'm not here, I know that, but I'm selfish and we finally have the chance to be together. To start our lives together as a family, and I was upset that someone was stood in the way of that. It hurt more, however, when I saw your ring sitting on my bedside table. I wasn't leaving you Louis, that wasn't my intention. I was trying to say that I'm tired of the long distance and if you stayed here it would hurt and suck, but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. I want to marry the fuck out of you-” she giggled making me smile, “and if I have to marry you and then leave and do the long distance, then I will. I love you enough to love you from a distance.” It fell quiet as she took everything in. She sniffles,

“You told me you regret meeting me.” 

“Baby, Louis, look at me.” I moved back in the bed so she could roll over and waited patiently for her to do so. I cup her cheeks, “I do not regret anything when it comes to you. Meeting you was the best decision I've ever made. I said it because I was angry and tired of things being hard for us, but it was the farthest from the truth and I'm sorry for even saying it. I love you so much baby girl, you're my everything.” I reached down to pick up her left hand and held it between us as I opened my fist. “Louis William Tomlinson, marry me?” She chuckles and nods, letting me slide the ring back on her finger. “Take it off again, and I'll super glue it on.” She smiles and leans up to kiss me quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her face there. 

“I love you too.” Niall knocked loudly on his door, 

“You two better not be fucking on my bed!” 

“You can come in Ni!” She called with a laugh. She sat up and I followed as he opened the door and poked his head in. 

“Hm,” he hummed, “I can't kick him in the balls then?” She shook her head with a fond smile and he looked at me. “Pull that shit again bro and you'll find yourself in a grave.” I nodded and wrapped my arms around her shoulder, pulling her in to kiss her head. Niall got up and walked out of the room again, so I turned to Louis. 

“Are you coming home with me?”

“No, I'm going to spend the night with Niall.”

“Why?” I ask confused. “Are you still mad?”

“No, but I want to stay with him for the night. Spend some time together.”

“I've just gotten home. Don't you want to spend time with me? You see Niall all the time. I haven't even gotten the chance to fuck you yet. I'm dying here.” She sighs with a soft smile, 

“I'll be over tomorrow morning. I'm spending the night with Niall.” I groan, but kiss her anyway before getting up and leaving. 

\--

Louis’ pov:

“You okay?” Niall asks as he comes back into the room. 

“Yeah,” I shrug and slid my legs up so I could hug my knees. I looked at the ring on my finger as Niall sat down. 

“What are you thinking?”

“He's been acting weird. I don't think anyone has noticed it, but I have. He's been extra protective. Every time I talked to him before he came home he almost accused me of cheating with Zayn.”

“What do you mean ‘almost’?” Niall asked confused. 

“Like he doesn't say it, but he suggests it. He mentions how often I see Zayn alone and shit.” Niall hums and I look up at him, but he shrugs. 

“Maybe he's just scared of you leaving him.”

“Maybe.” 

~*~

I look up at Harry who is hovering over me. His dog tags and necklaces are hanging, cold against my neck. He leans down, kissing the side of my neck, sucking lightly. I move my hands to grab at the bottom of his shirt and tug at it, indicating that I want it off. He sits up and pulls it off before sitting me up and taking mine off as well. 

“Missed you so much baby girl.” He kisses me deeply and I wrap my arms around his neck. His large hands travel down my body and he reaches for my jeans to undo them. He stops and pulls away looking at me, “fuck Lou.” I look at him confused as he gets up and sits next to me, laying his face in his hands. 

“H?” I mumble confused, “what's wrong?” I sit up and grab his shirt, covering myself up. I'm still in my bra, but I'm more comfortable covered when he just basically rejected me. 

“I can't- I can't do this to you.”

“Do what? What's wrong? What did you do?” It falls quiet as I look at him. He shakes his head and peaks up at me. 

“I cheated.” My heart stops at his words, 

“Y-you cheated? On me?” 

“I've been wanting to tell you Louis, I swear! I was so drunk that night and I kissed someone else.” 

“That's why you've been accusing me because you felt so guilty.” I mumble. He reaches for me and takes my hand,

“I shouldn't have done that and I regret the kiss so much, please Louis, I'm so sorry.” I pull my hand from him and get off his bed. I slowly pull my shirt back on and stand looking at him. I'm lost for words. I'm confused. I'm mad. I'm sad. 

“I should go.” He stands and walks to me, nodding, 

“Okay, but you'll call me tonight yeah? Or something?” I nod numbly and he leans forward trying to kiss me. I turn my cheek so he kisses me there instead. “I love you,” he whispers. I nod and grab the keys hurrying away from him. I head downstairs and outside into his car. Numbly I drive home.

When I walk inside I can hear my family chatting and laughing brightly in the kitchen. When I close the door Phoebe peaks around the corner and smiles, 

“Hey Lou!” I smile and wave at my little sister before heading up to my room. I drop my keys on my desk and grab the box of letters Harry wrote me. I slowly sit on my carpet and cross my legs before looking through the envelopes until I find the one I want. I find the pink envelope marked with the number 20. 

Open When...  
You feel like we need to break up

**Author's Note:**

> Was it predictable? Did you expect Harry to cheat? Do you consider kissing cheating? How about Louis' reaction? Should she have flipped and went off or did you like her calm reaction? Tell me what you think and maybe predict what the next part will be about. Maybe you will say something I like and I'll put it in the story! Thanks for the love guys xxxx


End file.
